


Harry Adams-Foster

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay Relationships! Harry Adams-Foster/Conner Stevens/Jude Adams-Foster Harry Potter died as a baby and was reborn as Harry Jacob, twin brother to Jude Jacob. Don't bother flaming me or I'll feed them to my pet dragon. Harry Potter/The Fosters Crossover! Don't Like Don't Read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Adams-Foster

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Adams-Foster
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Fosters.
> 
> Pairing(s): Harry Adams-Foster/Jude Adams-Foster/Conner Stevens, Stef Adams-Foster/Lena Adams-Foster, Jesus Adams-Foster/Lexi Rivera,
> 
> \- Time Skip/Scene Shifts/P.O.V. Changes/Flashbacks -
> 
> Dreams
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> Warning(s): Rated M for Language, Twincest, yaoi (Male/Male Relationship), Some Violence, and just to be safe.

Chapter 1: A twin?

* * *

_**Dream  
** _

* * *

_Donald stared at Harry in shock. "Harry?" He asked confusing Jude, and the rest of the family. "Wait, how do you know him you just met him?" Jesus (1) asked confused. "Harry is Jude's twin brother." He said, shocking the Adams-Foster family. "Wait what?" Jude asked confused. "You were separated at birth and I'm just happy that you were reunited." He said softly to his twins. "That's why Harry was drawn to him from the moment they met." Mariana said. "Can I move into Harry's room?" Jude asked suddenly, catching his new family off guard. "Sure, bubba." Lena said to Jude._

_Harry stared at his twin brother, before he pulled him into a hug.  
_

* * *

**_Later That Night_ **

* * *

_Harry walked into his and Jude's room to find his younger twin's dead body on their bed._

* * *

_**End Dream** _

* * *

Harry gasped, as he sat up in bed. Jude woke up from the movement, and he looked at brother worriedly. "Are you alright, Harry?" He asked, as he leaned towards his twin and kissed him on the lips. "I'm fine, Jude. Let's go back to sleep." Jude looked at his older twin worriedly. "What woke you up, Harry?" Jude asked, as he leaned towards his nightstand and turned his lamp on illuminating his and his twin brother in light. "I had a nightmare. It started when we found out we were twins." Harry started softly as Jude wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"And then you find my dead body on our bed?" Jude asked Harry, who nodded his head in agreement. "I have same nightmare only instead of me its you I find on our bed. What do you think it means?" "I don't know, but it's freaking me out." Harry whispered softly into little brothers neck. "It scares me, too." Jude whispered to his brother.

* * *

**Next Morning  
**

* * *

Harry stared at his cereal quietly, as he ate his breakfast. "Whats up, chipmunk?" Harry looked up at Lena's voice. "I had another nightmare about finding Jude dead." He said gently. "Again, that's the 7th time this week." Stef said frowning, as Harry & Jude nearly jumped out of their skin when Jesus sat down loudly next to them. "We are spending the night at Conner's tonight, okay?" Jude asked, as he finished some of Harry's food. "Sure. But I thought Adam didn't want you two to spend any time with Conner cause of him thinking you two are gay." Stef said to the identical twins. "I had a little talk with him and made him see by trying to stop Conner from seeing us is only going to end in him pushing Conner away." Harry said.

"Why do they eat each others food like that?" Mariana asked, as Harry ate some of Jude's waffles. "We don't know why we do it." Jude muttered softly. "But we do." Harry said offhandedly. "Is that so weird?" Both boys asked in unison. "It kind of is, Jude, Harry." Callie said to her two younger brothers. "Well we gotta get going, or we are going to be late." Lena said, as she stood up. "Harry made out with Conner & had sex with him when you two were on your babymoon!" Mariana suddenly shouted. "What?" Stef asked angrily.

"Got to go, Bye!" Harry muttered, as he all but ran out of the house. "Is this true, Jude?" Lena asked her youngest son gently. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything." He said to his moms. "You can't or you won't?" Stef asked Jude. "FINE! He didn't have sex but he did make out a little!" He snapped, as he grabbed Harry's bag and stomped off towards the front door. "I can't deal with this right now." He muttered under his breath to himself, but his moms and siblings heard him.

"What is going with the kids lately?" Stef asked Lena exasperated. "I don't know." Lena said to her wife, as the other kids left the house. Stef & and Lena kissed before leaving their house as well. "See you after work, honey." Lena said before getting in her car and drove to the school, while Stef drove to the police station.

* * *

**\- At Anchor Beach Community Charter School - A Little Later -  
**

* * *

Harry and Jude were at there lockers, when hands were placed on Harry's eyes. "Guess who?" Conner asked his boyfriend. "Hmm, Jak & Daxter?" Harry asked playfully, as he turned around in his boyfriends arms and kissed him on the lips. "Moms, know you made out at our house, while they were at the hotel." Harry paled at the words of his twin. "Moms are going to kill me." He muttered to himself. "Yep, you're dead." Jude commented, as he kissed Conner on the lips.

Lena was watching the interactions between the three boys, and smiled. "They seem to like each other." Monte Porter, the Principal of Anchor Beach Community Charter School said to the Vice Principal. "Yeah, they do." Lena said softly. "It's a little weird that both boys are dating him, but they make an adorable couple." Monte said, as the three boys made their way to class, together. "We found out about a month ago that Harry & Jude are identical twins." Lena said suddenly. "Really, I can see that. They look almost exactly alike & they interact like they've known each other for years." Monte said out loud, as she left Lena's office.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I aged the Jacob Twins up;
> 
> Harry & Jude Adams-Foster : 14 1/2
> 
> Harry Potter died as a baby and was reincarnated as Harry Jacob; twin of Jude Jacob.
> 
> (1): Jesus; is pronounced Heysues.


End file.
